Sin aliento
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Claro, Kyoya le va a derrotar algún día. Mientras tanto, se toma la libertad de destruirlo de a poquitos, de consumirlo y rehacerlo al son de sus besos. Lemon.


KHR! No me pertenece, por más que quiera.

18D, antes de que sigan leyendo, aviso.

Estaba escribiendo un drama, pero la inspiración huyó y entonces, mi musa, la música llegó a salvarme. Me gusta el rock de los ochenta, si es en español, mejor. Al fic, pero antes, tengo que decir algo. Primero, quería hacer algo más fuerte, algo más ¿BDSM?, pero luego me di cuenta que, que va, a mi me van las cosas suavecitas. La verdad es que nunca he podido escribir porno _literalmente_ gráfico y parece que eso no va a cambiar.

¿Otra cosa? Sí. Este no tiene dedicatoria, pero si hay alguien responsable es Omore y la música. No es un songfic, Rock! Se une a mi pasión D18 (y al revés), creo que eso significa que salir ya no es una opción.

_Sin tomar aliento estoy, rodeado de calor. Escucha, tengo que respirar y respirar._

**_Sin aliento - Danza Invisible_**

Dino sabe que un día, Kyoya va a superarle. Piensa que es lógico y se siente orgulloso por eso, pero la perspectiva no deja de asustarle un tanto. Un Kyoya adolescente le prometió varios años atrás que el día en que lograra superarlo, lo mataría y Dino no sabe que tanto habrá cambiado de opinión. Tampoco está muy dispuesto a averiguarlo, al menos de momento.

Se concentra en la elipse que hace la tonfa al cruzar el aire, intentando alcanzar su rostro y en el puño que le sigue detrás, como una ráfaga y tiene un par de esas ideas tontas que se le vienen de cuando en cuando a la cabeza. Como por ejemplo, si Fon no le enseñó artes marciales a Hibari, porque su resistencia al momento de luchar es casi inhumana. Trastabilla antes de encontrar el equilibrio y devolver el golpe con creces.

Esta vez, se han ahorrado las cajas para tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, como le gusta a Kyoya. Como les gusta a ambos, pero Dino no puede evitar distraerse. Se distrae mucho, de un tiempo a esta parte, pero su cuerpo está tan acostumbrado a luchar con Kyoya que se mueve por inercia evitando la mayor parte de golpes, encajando algunos que soporta estoicamente, apretando las mandíbulas, hasta que Kyoya le obliga a centrarse. Hasta que le obliga a poner todo de sí para evitar ser magullado, hasta que cada parte de su mente tiene que forzarse a trabajar para esquivar al guardián, buscar aberturas en su defensa, calcular daños y su cuerpo se tensa al lanzarse de frente, con todo, a la par que Kyoya arremete contra él. Aún no le supera, pero cada vez está más cerca, avanza a pasos agigantados, como siempre ha hecho, como si por cada paso que él le adelanta, Kyoya recorriera dos, tres para alcanzarle. Se le está quedando corto, piensa, cuando el látigo logra atrapar la muñeca izquierda y mira el cielo, para comprobar que de verdad ha oscurecido y no es producto del golpe en la cabeza que ha tenido que soportar un par de minutos antes.

Lo cierto es que es tarde y ahora que cae, se siente exhausto, respira por la boca y con las justas se tiene en pie. Se ha acostumbrado a terminar con la ropa hecha jirones, manchada de sangre e inservible.

-Es suficiente por hoy, Kyoya- anuncia, soltando su muñeca.

-¿Te rindes?- y la voz, controlada, aterciopelada de Kyoya le responde. No parece ser consciente de la sangre que le cae por la ceja izquierda, ni de las heridas en el costado derecho, ni de la forma en que se apoya sobre la pierna derecha, porque la izquierda no le responde.

-No, pero mírate. Deberías aprender algún día a controlarte.

Kyoya chasquea la lengua, pero deja caer las tonfas y acepta sin chistar la caja del sol que Dino abre y usa para curar sus heridas. Las de ambos. Sentados en el suelo, Dino observa las llamas amarillas que recorren el brazo de Kyoya y no se sorprende mucho cuando este le coge de la capucha y le acerca a su rostro. Respira sobre su boca y él sonríe, condescendiente. Le hace ver que lo pase después, pasa porque se lo permite, porque sabe que eso a Kyoya le exaspera. Saber que no tiene el control, que no puede hacer nada para resistirse.

-¿Quieres, Kyoya?- pregunta. Tiene los labios a centímetros pero no los besa, aunque la boca se le seca por acto reflejo y un regusto amargo le baja por la garganta, mezcla de ansiedad y de _eso_ que no tiene nombre, porque no quiere buscarle uno, que Kyoya le hace sentir. A veces, no sabe si es bueno o malo, a veces está más cerca del odio rabioso que del amor, pero a Dino lo único que le importa es que parece ser mutuo y, ya sea amor u odio, no importa porque lo necesita. Lo necesita _tanto._

-¿Quieres tú, bronco?- Kyoya aprende rápido. Un Kyoya de diecisiete años se hubiera lanzado hacia adelante, dispuesto a devorarle, cediendo rápido y sin control, pero este Kyoya, el Kyoya de veintiuno espera, acecha, haciendo honor al nombre que se da a sí mismo. Carnívoro. Lo mira con los ojos de un carnívoro y Dino sonríe, porque ha sido él quien le ha enseñado a controlarse y no puede perder así como así.

Le coge de los cabellos y lo pone más cerca, sus narices rozando, apretando fuerte, para que Kyoya sepa que _aún no_, aún no es el momento para que sea Dino el que se encuentre a sus pies.

-Empieza- espeta Kyoya, deja escapar el aire en un suspiro hastiado y Dino tiene que respirar el aire que él exhala. Le baja hasta los pulmones y le parece que en vez de aire, ha absorbido dióxido de carbono.

-Sólo porque lo pides- murmura. Los labios le duelen, porque Kyoya se los partió antes de un golpe, pero no le da importancia. Se mueve suave, mientras aprieta el agarre en su pelo y le desliza los dedos por la nuca, sintiendo la piel suave, descubriendo una cicatriz que no estaba allí la última vez donde su cuello se une a su hombro derecho.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta, recorriendo con un dedo la superficie rugosa de la cicatriz, intentando adivinar la forma que tiene.

-La última vez- contesta Kyoya- Esa familia que se metió en territorio Vongola a traficar armas.

Dino recuerda el caso. Kyoya participó porque descubrió que una facción pensaba instalarse en Nanimori, aprovechándose de los conflictos que los familias enemigas armaban, a sabiendas que los guardianes vivían allí. Lo que le asalta mientras recorre la cicatriz no es preocupación. Le vuelve a besar y se deja arrastrar por la furia, cegadora, irracional, por los celos, en contra de todas las otras personas que han marcado el cuerpo de Kyoya y deja de tocarle el cuello para deslizar las manos por debajo de la camisa.

Kyoya, mientras tanto, saborea la sangre que se le queda pegada en los labios. Le deja hacer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo dientes en su cuello, en su garganta y decide algo en lo que lleva pensando un tiempo.

-Bronco- sisea y le coge del cabello, enreda los dedos en él y le obliga a mirarle- ¿Qué tan bien piensas que me has enseñado?

Sonríe y se relame los labios y a Dino por dos eternos segundos paralizantes se le escapa el sentido de la frase y la razón de la pregunta.

-He sido un buen maestro- responde. Aprieta un pezón por debajo de la camisa, lo estruja, hasta que una leve mueca de dolor se pinta en el rostro de Kyoya, seguida de un gemido. Kyoya no puede distinguir el dolor y el placer y después de tantos años, Dino está convencido que esa es la razón por la que le gusta tanto pelear, por la que se excita cuando luchan. Lo cierto es que él tampoco sabe. Kyoya le tumba en el piso y se sienta sobre sus rodillas y se abre la camisa, la tira en algún lado.

Dino nunca le dicho que lo bien que se ve y esta vez tiene que morderse los labios para contenerse. La luna le saca destellos a su cabello y el azul de sus ojos rivaliza con la fría luz de las pocas estrellas. Un día, en que se consideró muy valiente le mencionó que sus ojos eran hermosos. Kyoya le había contestado con un golpe en el estómago y un "no me importa".

-Quiero hacértelo- murmura Kyoya. No espera la respuesta. Se inclina y le besa el abdomen, le sube la camiseta de skater que Dino sigue usando a pesar que pasa los veinticinco y le muerde, dientes que se clavan en la piel de Dino y le estremecen.

_Quiero hacértelo, _dice y Dino se ríe mentalmente. Claro, porque él se va a dejar. Como no. Claro. Piensa en levantarse y enseñarle quién es el que manda en esta relación, pero Kyoya le mira, fijo y a Dino la réplica se le queda atorada en la garganta, se le disuelve porque sí, _se va a dejar_ y no es que quiera, pero no puede ser capaz de formular un simple _no._ Nunca puede. Kyoya es un niño caprichoso, nunca ha dejado de serlo y él jamás hizo nada por corregirle esa (y ninguna) parte del carácter, sino todo lo contrario. Dino ha sido una versión gore y oscura (y tal vez violadora) del hermano mayor consentidor que le concede cada cosa que pide al hermanito menor manipulador, aunque haga como que no, aunque se diga que es al revés, al revés. Qué es Kyoya quien hace las cosas que él quiere. La peor mentira que se ha dicho en su vida.

Lo cierto es que ha girado en torno a Kyoya desde que lo conoció y ahora, siente que tira de él, de su voluntad, de todo, pero se fuerza a sonreír.

-Apuesto que no te gusta tanto- dice.

-¿Sí?- Kyoya reta- Apuesto a que te gusta más recibir.

Y firma su sentencia de muerte, porque Kyoya paciencia no tiene y asume que han dicho todo lo que tenían que decir y se lanza, de cabeza y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Primero, lo besa, coge el labio inferior con los dientes y tira de él y las manos viajan por el torso cubierto de Cavallone, dibujando su forma, antes de soltarlo y arrancarle la camiseta sin más miramientos.

-Tienes- suspira Dino. La mano de Kyoya se cierra en torno a su erección- Que pagarme las camisetas.

-Te mandaré un cheque- Kyoya se ríe, quedo, contra la piel de su cuello y Dino no puede hacer más que corresponderle la risa, un momento que va a guardar, un sonido que atesorará como cada cosa extraña que Kyoya comparte con él y sólo con él.

Después, ya no le queda espacio para pensamientos que se asemejan a la ternura. Sus besos se vuelven violentos, se buscan y el frío del piso le hiela los huesos, pero el calor del torso desnudo de Kyoya lo compensa.

-Cavallone, quieto- le murmura contra sus labios y baja. Dino reconoce su forma de besar, de tocar con los labios, de recorrer la piel, suave, lento, lamiendo, mordiendo lo justo, en el límite para que aunque sea dolor, se confunda con placer, en los labios de Kyoya y le sobreviene un orgullo estúpido. _Eso, Kyoya, te lo he enseñado yo. Pruébalo con una chica y verás que se derrite y se hace caramelo y se deja hacer lo que quieras._ Nunca le ha preguntado si ha estado con una mujer. Tampoco quiere saberlo, porque puede que a Kyoya no le importen sus escarceos esporádicos con tal y cual chica, pero está seguro que él buscaría a la susodicha y podrían suceder dos cosas. Una, que la mandara a matar por atreverse a tocarlo y dos, que le invite un café, al cine y mientras cenan, preguntarle _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal mi chico?_ Y no sabe cuál de las dos es peor alternativa.

Kyoya es ajeno a todas las tonterías que se le cruzan por la mente. Se concentra en dejar de imitarlo y besarle a su manera, recorrerle la piel con manos que hace años dejaron de ser suaves y están agrietadas de golpes, de luchas, de heridas que se causa a sí mismo con los picos que suele sacar de las tonfas y de las cadenas que manipula. A Dino le encantan. Le recorren y no tienen piedad, las uñas se le clavan en la piel y Kyoya concentra sus besos en el tatuaje en su hombro y sigue la línea hasta llegar a su cadera. Está ignorando su propia erección para poder besarlo así, ignorando el impulso que le grita que debe frotarse contra el bronco, que debe tener las manos de Cavallone en él, para poder recorrer su cuerpo y grabárselo, dibujar milímetro a milímetro la piel. Se busca la paciencia donde no la tiene. Se la inventa y cuando se cansa, su mano viaje y se cuela entre el jean ese con muchos bolsillos que el bronco parece amar.

-Kyoya- murmura Dino- Kyoya- suspira, siguiendo el ritmo con su forma de respirar, errática, cada vez que Kyoya aprieta, desliza los dedos, le recorre, arriba y abajo y a Dino las manos le duelen, los dedos le pesan porque debe tocarlo- Kyoya, ¿me muevo? Kyoya, ¿ya?

Sabe que eso le pone, aunque Kyoya no se lo haya dicho nunca. Le gusta que le hable y ya que, por hoy, las posiciones están al revés, supone que espera que suplique un poco.

Kyoya asiente, sin contar con que Dino no puede ver el movimiento de su cabeza y luego murmura un _puedes_ y Dino le tiene cogido del cabello al instante, tirando de él para volverlo a besar y Kyoya se frota contra sus muslos, jadea y Dino le hace eco con sus gemidos ahogados. Llegan a un punto en donde no saben quien está gimiendo y quien no, quien esta besando, quien masturba a quien, son sólo cuerpos, aire que se les escapa de la boca, besos que no alcanzan los labios, hasta que Kyoya recuerda que hoy es él quien va arriba y se retira para arrancarle los jeans al bronco.

Desliza la lengua entre sus dientes. Dino se apoya en sus brazos, medio incorporado y se pregunta cuando Kyoya va a empezar a moverse, porque sólo le está mirando.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?- tienta a su suerte con una burla- Apuesto que quieres tenerme, Kyoya, _adentro_.

Kyoya sonríe, se relame y sus ojos se vuelven un tanto más metálicos o eso le parece a Dino. La sonrisa que forman sus labios no es sensual. Es _hambrienta_. Es la misma que puso la vez que le dijo que sólo se unió al team Fon para morderlo hasta la muerte, la misma que seguro ven todos los enemigos fuertes que tienen la mala suerte de llamar su atención.

-No, bronco- susurra- Eres tú quien quiere tenerme _adentro_

Y que use sus palabras no ayuda, porque su miembro se endurece y duele.

-Bueno, ¿lo harás hoy o mañana?

Kyoya se inclina entre sus piernas y Dino puede ver como se la lengua se pasea por sus labios antes de lamerlo a él. _Tu boca, Kyoya, en tu boca… por lo que más quieras, Kyoya._

Los ruegos se le convierten en gemidos, raspa el cemento y deja escapar una maldición cuando Kyoya se detiene.

-Mierda, Kyoya- pero no reclama más porque Kyoya pone ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, apoyado en sus rodillas y se baja la bragueta y desliza su mano por su miembro antes de cogerlo del cabello y acercarle el rostro.

Dino le clava los dedos en la cadera, en los glúteos, antes de empezar. Lo lame, pero Kyoya no está a por eso y le obliga a metérselo en la boca y Dino tiene que hacer esfuerzos para no ahogarse. Levanta la cabeza lo justo para ver a Kyoya observándolo y es hermoso, lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, con el pecho desnudo y la respiración agitada y sus ojos. Esos ojos que Dino quiere ver de cerca siempre para convencerse que de verdad son del color que lucen.

-Kyoya- murmura, soltándola, llevando las manos más arriba. Kyoya le devuelve la mirada y el suspiro, aunque no con su nombre. Sólo un _Cavallone_, dicho suave y bajito cuando se pierde en los ojos avellana, un segundo antes que le obligue a seguir y Dino le toma en su boca y Kyoya mueve las caderas y se muerde los labios para aguantar y no correrse.

Vuelve a tumbarlo y le abre las piernas. Lo primero que siente Dino es que eso duele y que Kyoya se ha saltado la lubricación, los dedos para acostumbrarse.

-Kyoya… hombre… puedes… un poco… antes…- no se entiende el mismo, pero Kyoya lo entiende y se ríe.

-Ya sé- murmura- Cavallone, no respires.

Dino levanta el rostro para mirarle, esperando que sea una broma, pero no. Le hace caso y se tiende y no respira mientras Kyoya desliza un dedo, dos, que ha mojado con su propia saliva y Dino agradece el hacer sido más o menos bueno en clases de natación. Los dedos de Kyoya dentro no se sienten bien, nada bien, se sienten raros y si aguanta el no respirar es porque siente que si respira ahora, no va a inhalar aire, sino _Kyoya_ y si hace eso, no sabe cómo podrá volver a ser Dino.

Reemplaza sus dedos con algo más grande y duro y caliente y Dino tiene que abrir la boca, buscar aire como puede.

-Kyo-ya- inhala, sintiendo que se le va la vida cuando vuelve a respirar- Kyoya, joder, no te muevas, no te muevas.

Kyoya le ignora y se tiende sobre él, dejando caer su peso de forma brusca, empujando con toda la fuerza que tiene y Dino ve venganza en su mirada y casi se arrepiente de todas las veces en que la situación ha sido al revés y él se lo hacía, fuerte, tan fuerte que el guardián se arqueaba y gemía y se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. Ahora, es él quien se arquea, busca frotarse, encontrar un poco de alivio porque Kyoya usa las manos para sostenerle las caderas y él tiene las suyas ocupadas en buscar un asidero invisible en el piso, siendo consciente sólo de la forma en que Kyoya se hunde, Kyoya sale, Kyoya se mueve y busca y gime porque parece que no encuentra.

A Dino el calor le explota cuando, al fin, después de no sé cuantos intentos, Kyoya alcanza el lugar que hace que todo se difumine y que vea puntos rojizos y azulados delante de sus ojos. Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir cuando siente la lengua de Kyoya pasear por su cuello, arremetiendo y parece que lo quiere en realidad es partirle, hundirse hasta donde ya no pueda salir de su cuerpo y quiere suplicarle que se detenga, pero lo que le sale de los labios es _más, joder, Kyoya, cómo lo… haces… más…_, olvidándose que ha sido él quien le ha enseñado cómo, cuándo, dónde moverse. La parte baja de su estómago duele y deja de raspar el pavimento para colar una mano entre sus cuerpos y tocarse. Kyoya gime, jadea y a Dino le suena como un ronroneo cuando dice su nombre en su oído y le besa y él entiende cómo es que se sienten las personas que se ahogan, porque no puede respirar. Porque es sólo calor, dentro, fuera de él y cuando Kyoya le coge la mano y le aprieta los dedos tanto que le duelen sabe que se dejaría hacer lo que sea y no es nada más que _Kyoya, Kyoya_, mientras él embiste en su cuerpo y le araña y le besa y le jala de los cabellos y clava los dedos en su estómago y le masturba. Dino se olvida de respirar, hasta que no puede más, se contrae y Kyoya vibra dentro, _dentro_, como ha estado desde el principio.

Le siente deslizarse y salir y acomodarse en el piso a su lado y lo ve tocarse la pierna que antes no le sostenía cuando caminaba.

-¿Te acalambraste?- pregunta, rozando los dedos de Kyoya.

Kyoya no le contesta. Se gira y le mete dos dedos de golpe y susurra _otra vez_.

Claro, Kyoya le va a derrotar algún día. Mientras tanto, se toma la libertad de destruirlo de a poquitos, de consumirlo y rehacerlo al son de sus besos. Mientras tanto, acampa como quiere en su cuerpo, se lo derrite y se clava en él tan hondo que Dino piensa que su cuerpo no es tan grande para contener _eso_ (que no es amor, que no es odio y tal vez son ambos, pero _es _y existe) y que se le va a escapar por los poros, a ahogarlo, cortarle el aliento, porque ya no es capaz de respirar otra cosa que no sea el aire que Kyoya respira.


End file.
